Jazco-The Girl in the Blue Lily (book 1) chapter 58 details)
by Dauntless137
Summary: The main characters in this chapter are Kamille and Alexandur (Andur). this selection of my amateur story is when She realizes after all the time she's been gone she loves him. she goes to him in the middle of the night and they make up like no other. then decide to leave their lives under the capitol's control behind to start a new beginning with the rebels.


Its 1am in the morning. I'm unable to sleep in this hotel room. Sitting on the soft white couch by myself. I realize that everyone is sound asleep. My father passed out in the recliner chair just feet away from me. Sheldon is in a deep sleep in a guest room; My new husband, Adrian in another. I can't believe I got married today…Maybe if I never took the modeling job in the Jazco Capitol I wouldn't be on the wrong side of an arranged marriage. I ache for Alexandur. I remember our moments…So wrong, but so right. I remember the electricity I felt every time he touched me. I regret that I never felt his body on mine. I regret never sleeping in his warmth in the dead of the night. I am 18 and still I've never let anyone in, never let anyone just take control of me.

I rise from the couch and tip-toe to the door. The door silently slides open and I feel the cold April air wrap around me and I slowly close the door from the outside. 'What the hell am I doing?!' I think to myself. I hesitate before turning to a sprint through the tall trees separating me from Andur's workplace, The GTF (The Genopacker Training Facility) I make it there taking shallow breaths. I slip through the doors into the bright halls. My chip projects that the time is now 1:26am that's good. The GTF curfew is 2am. My bare feet, sore from running are sensitive to the cold marble floor. Within minutes I find myself at Andur's door. I stand there for a moment. He's usually up late on weekends. I hope Simon doesn't answer the door. I knock lightly. Nothing. This time I knock louder, Loud enough for anyone in their front room to hear. The door slides open. I feel an overwhelming wave of happiness and the electric I've been containing since I left…and came back.

Andur wears a confused expression.

"Kamille?" He says my name like he thinks he is dreaming and its been the hundredth time he's been fooled.

"Andur." I say back.

His eyes widen. The grabs my hand and pulls me into his dorm, sliding the door shut as carefully as he holds my hand.

"What are you doing here?" he whispers.

I open my mouth, but I don't even know why I'm here.

"I missed you." I manage to say looking down. I look down at my feet.

"Kami" he says.

He pulls me into a hug. I feel his body warmth calm my adrenaline. I feel ever curve in his torso and his buff arms around mine. I look up straight into his bring blue eyes. His black hair is down just above his eye brows pushed a little to the side as trained. He presses his lips to mine. I feel the danger in our love. I feel my body relaxing. I've needed his lips, his touch. For over a year. Now I'm here, he's here. I hold his face in my hands. His arms on my back, pressing me against him. I feel his pressure, as if he wants me to become part of him. His lips softly graze mine, then part and run straight back. Soon he cant hold himself back. His hand moves down over the arch of my back down to my butt, grabbing at my sweatpants. I move my hands down his neck and down his chest to grab his shirt and pull him to me so he cant part from my lips again. He grabs my ass and pulls it too him.

I come up for air. He realizes we are in his from room. I assume he worries Simon will come out from him room. He grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs of his dorm and he slides the right side bedroom door open. We slide in and he closes the door. He turns to me and I catch him in a deep kiss. He pulls me against him. I shake with adrenaline. I want him, I need him.

"Andur" I smile. He tilts his head slightly. "I love you." I admit.

He smiles and takes a deep breath trying to keep control. His eyes move fast. They search me as if my clothes are in the way. I grab the hymn of his shirt and pull it up he allows me to take it off. He proceeds to take mine off as well. He tosses my shirt to the side and is surprised at the sight of a sexy black lace corset bra. Looking down, I blush.

"I was supposed to wear this for Adrian, they made me wear it under my dress." He chews the inside of his cheek.

"you look amazing, beautiful." I smile. He pulls me back into a passionate kiss and leads me to walk backwards away from the door and towards his bed. I reach the edge and he lowers me down onto the bed hovering over me to keep his weight from me. He kisses me as he grabs my hips he guides them to move as he does. Nuzzling his body to dry hump mine. His lips travel to my neck he sucks and bites at it. I bite my lip, running my fingers through his hair. He bites my collar bone. And kisses my chest. He travels down with his lips until he reaches my sweat pants. His fingers curl into the sides of them and he slowly reveals my legs. He see's my matching black lace thong. He sends his lips up and down my thighs. He bites the side of my thong and starts to pull it off with his mouth. He sits on his knees on the floor where my legs hang off the side of his bed. He spreads my legs open and wedges through. His face meets mine. My face is red. He smiles and kisses me soft and slow. He bites my lip after every three kisses and he's driving me crazy. I pull down his jeans and he takes them off the rest of the way. He takes off his underwear slowly and I cant help but stare. I lick my upper lip then bite my lower lip.

He gets on top of me and kisses and bites at my neck. He grabs my hips and moves me up onto the bed all the way. He joins me kissing my stomach and traveling up until he meets my lips again. One hand in my hair holding me to him and the other softly rubs my thigh. His hand creeps up to my vagina. He rubs me slowly with two fingers. I sigh against his lips. He applies more pressure and moves his fingers in a fast circular motion. I bite his lip. He grabs my butt his the hand he removed from my hair his other wet fingers join them. And roll over to where im on top he rubs his cock against my wetness hard, teasing me. His hands undo my bra and tosses it away. We are both naked now. He rolls back over and pins my wrists down and kisses my nipple. He rubs around it with his tongue. His wet hand returns to rub my clit. The softer he rubs it the louder I moan. He kisses me on the lips; along my jaw line; my neck; my collarbone; my chest; my nipples; my stomach; then he kisses my vagina. He sticks his tongue below my clit slowly massaging it with his tongue. My legs wrap around him. His tongue plays in my pool of wetness. He licks until I shake then he sticks it in my vagina. I moan as he sticks a finger far to where his tongue cant reach. I grab the covers and my head flies back. I bite my lip between moans. He licks my stomach and stops at my collarbone. He stares into my eyes. I feel his naked body rubbing against mine. He's anxious to get in. I kiss him and roll over on top of him. I roll my body against his. He sighs. I sit up and move my hand along his shaft. I caress it applying a little pressure when I get to his head and lightening the touch when reaching the bottom of his shaft. I increase the pase but maintain a soft pleasurable touch. He grabs my thighs, they're just in his reach.

"Kami" he breathes.

I lean down to kiss his lips and I bite his neck. Suddenly he grabs me and rolls over on top of me. He grabs his dick and aims it to my vagina he slowly inserts his tip. I bite my lip. He wastes no time. He thrust all the way in me, causing me to moan loudly. I can hear the juicy thrusts of him in me. My legs quake and my boobs bounce around uncontrollably. My moans shortened by his continuous thrust into me.

"Andur!" I moan "uuuh uh ahhh ooh!" I breathe between each sound I make, almost gasping with each deadly blow. My bone hurts but my insides feel so good. He kisses me as he thrust harder and faster. He runs his hands down my body and over the curves of my hips the he grabs my hair. He fucks me for what seems like an hour or so and he rolls over to let me ride. He claims my breasts in his big hands and I hold myself up on my hands I hold his shoulders and I thrust and thrust on his big hard cock. I moan with each thrust of effort. He bites his lip.

"oh baby girl you're doing so goood!" he sighs. I fuck him as hard and as fast as I can. I feel myself shaking and I feel my ability to move slip away suddenly I feel soaked. I moan loudly and I tremble in the wetness I had just created on him.

"cum for me again baby girl." Andur massages my ass as I lean down to kiss him. He wraps me in his arms and starts to thrust into me harder then I did, he thrust with all his might. I moan and moan.

"Andur! Andur! Andur!" I moan.

"cum for me baby girl!" he says with his deep sexy raspy voice.

He fucks me and minutes later I orgasm again.

"oooh baby!" I moan.

"good job baby girl. Keep going I'm close." I push with him now as he rolls over on top of me and we both thrust and thrust and I orgasm and as soon as im done moaning he pulls out and cums on my stomach. He kisses my neck and pulls me into a hug he rolls over onto his side and I go with him. We lay there naked and sweaty from our rough sex, our first sex, my first sex.

"Kamille." he starts. "you don't know how long I've wanted you like this." his hand dances down my body and pulls me to touch his.

He gets up to pulls the covers down I climb under, he joins me. We cuddle and soon fall asleep.

I wake up on top of him. His arms hold me like a teddy bear. His eyes slowly open. He presses his lips to mine. I rolls over off of his chest to lay next to him. My body is so sore but I don't stop him from getting on top of me to kiss my neck again I aim his dick and he thrust into me again. Since I'm so sore its tender but I thrust too. His cock fills me with flesh. I moan.

"ooh Andur" I whisper on his lips. He thrusts until I orgasm. He doesn't stop till I orgasm an other 3 times and then he pulls out again.

"I'd be a morning person if you were always here with me." he says.

"oh no!" I sit up.

"what's wrong?" he wraps and arm around me, sitting up too.

"They know I'm gone now." I say worriedly.

"you just got married to Adrian right? You were supposed to sleep with him last night…not me…what's going to happen now?" I he says upset.

"I cant go back" I say "I don't want to. I want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you, even when I denied it."

He sighs. "come with me." he blurts out.

"what?"

"My brother Tanner always told me of a New Beginning…were we wont be at the will of the Jazco capitol. We wont be monitored and killed when we stand out. Love wont be limited by levels in society. We wont be turned against each other. We will be free. We can free everyone if we all get together." he preaches.

"A rebellion?!" surprised at my former authority figure for knowing of such an illegal act. "we could die" I protest.

"I'd rather die for something then to die knowing I never stood for what I've always believed in." he says. "come with me." he say again. I ponder for a moment. I see worry in his eyes.

"I'd go to the end of the world for you." I smile.

He kisses my forehead and pulls me close. "I love you." he says.

"lets go." I say.


End file.
